


If You Only Knew How Bad I Want This Scandal

by FallingLikeThis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, late night, phonesex operator!Harry, tv adverts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:51:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingLikeThis/pseuds/FallingLikeThis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis sees a late night ad for a phone sex line and thinks he'd like to get off to the puppy eyed lad staring out at him. Fate has other plans.</p><p>*Title shortened because let's be honest, it was ridiculous.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Call Me, Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how phone sex lines work. Give me a break here. 
> 
> Warning: May be rubbish.
> 
> Title is from "In the Next Room" by Neon Trees

It all started with a late night television advert.

Louis was lounging on his sofa watching shit telly and eating cookie dough to reward himself for managing to sit through the entirety of yet another horrible date.

He loved his mum. Really, he did. But there was no question in his mind now that she had the absolute _worst_ taste in men to set her son up with. Still, Louis had survived and he figured he deserved a treat for that.

It was half two in the morning and Louis was just about to let his eyes drift closed when a deep, sexy voice on the telly broke him out of his haze. Louis fought away the fatigue that threatened to pull him under and sat up straight, fully intent on the image on his television screen. There were two hot, half-naked guys draped all over each other. One was pouting sexily into the camera, his brown eyes looking for all the world incredibly puppy-like while the other smoldered with slightly darker skin, dangerous good looks, and a mischievous smirk. Both were imploring Louis to call them.

“Lonely?” They asked. “Want to stay up _all_ night?” They questioned. “Call us. We’ll keep you company.” They promised.

Louis bit his lip, considering.

 _Why not_ , he thought. He still deserved a treat for that awesomely bad date he’d endured.

Louis picked up his phone and dialed the number scrolling across his screen.

There was an instruction to enter his credit card number before the recording that had picked up moved on.

“Thank you for calling 1-800-BIG-COCK. Press one for a man who knows how to take care of that _hot_ pussy.”

Louis rolled his eyes and tried not to gag. He was two seconds from hanging up.

“Press two for a man who knows how to work that massive cock.”

 _Really?_ Louis thought. A shameless attempt to make money, it was. Complimenting a cock they had no idea of the size of. Louis guessed it probably worked though. Guys loved being complimented on the size of their dick. Louis didn’t need it though. His cock was plenty massive, _thank you very much_. Louis got lost in his train of thought and almost missed the next instruction on the recording.

“If you have a more specific preference, press zero to speak to an operator.”

Louis wasn’t sure what kind of preference they were speaking of but he pressed zero anyway.

If they were talking about kinks, Louis could understand the question. Surely, that was what they meant, right? Because having a preference for how someone looked on the other end of a phone line seemed pretty stupid to Louis. You’d never know if you got what you paid for. Well, unless you had heard them on television and wanted to hear that sexy voice again, Louis reasoned barely hearing the music coming through his phone’s speaker that told him he was on hold. Technically, he was about to pull the same shit that he’d make fun of other people for. But really, it wasn’t the guy’s looks that Louis was interested in, it was his voice. The fact that he happened to be incredibly attractive was just a bonus.

There was a click as the music stopped and an operator picked up.

“Hello there,” a voice wrapped in a thick Irish accent purred to Louis. “What can I get for you, love?”

“I want the bloke from the advert. The one with the pouty lips,” Louis stated.

“Of course, love. Right away,” the voice promised with a chuckle. “Anything else?”

“That’s pretty much it,” Louis answered, a giddy feeling bubbling up from his stomach.

“Sure thing.”

In the next instant the music was back and Louis hummed along with it as he waited. The Irish lad had sounded nice and his laughter had put Louis in a good mood.  A click soon followed, the music gone just as suddenly as it had started.

“Hello?” Louis asked when no one said anything.

“Hey, there,” a deep silky voice rumbled back to him. But it wasn’t the voice Louis asked for.

 “You can’t trust anybody these days, can you?” Louis scoffed.

“Pardon?” The voice asked sounding suddenly anxious.

“You’re not who I asked for,” Louis complained. “I’m not stupid.”

There was a deep sigh down the line. Louis knew he should hang up. He was just wasting his money now but for some reason he didn’t want to end the call just yet. Louis thought he should give the guy a chance, see if he’d be honest with him or try to keep the lie going. If he lied, _then_ Louis would hang up.

“Look, you’re right. I’m not who you asked for,” the bloke said speaking slowly and carefully and Louis felt a shiver of triumph. Maybe he was right to give the guy a chance. “ _Everyone_ asks for the blokes from the advert but they can’t take every single call, can they? C’mon, let me prove to you that I’m worth your time. I promise you won’t regret it.”

The silky, deep voice went from apprehensive to sympathetic to flirtatious in the blink of an eye. Louis couldn’t deny that he was intrigued. And neither could his quickly hardening cock.

“Well, you _do_ have a sexy voice,” Louis conceded. “What do I call you?”

“Call me Harry, and I like your voice too, baby. It was turning me on even when you were yelling at me,” the voice answered.

“Really? Getting hard over there in your cubicle, Harry?” Louis flirted back, imagining a fit bloke in a crowded office setting getting turned on by him and having to hide it from his peers.

“Is that want you want? You want me tenting in my trousers in front of all my co-workers because of you?” Harry asked. He didn’t actually get hard during these calls most of the time but he hadn’t lied about Louis’ voice turning him on.  

“I’d rather have you in my bed but I’ll take what I can get,” Louis offered.

“And what would you do to me if you had me in your bed?” Harry asked, discretely rubbing the bulge in his trousers as he thought about the voice on the other end of the line whispering dirty things in his ear while he was spread out on soft sheets and a firm mattress. 

“ _Everything_ ,” Louis answered breathily as he finally gave in to temptation and snaked a hand into his pajama bottoms.

Harry rewarded him with a moan that was absolutely sinful. “Tell me more, baby. Would you hold me down? Open me up? Would you make me choke on your cock?”

“Yes, yes, _yes_ ,” Louis chanted as he stroked his cock slowly, teasing himself. “I’d fuck your face first. Would you like that, Harry? Would you let me do that?”

“I’d love it, baby. I want your cock so bad. Want to taste you. I want to gag on it until you come down my throat, babe. I’d take it all, I wouldn’t waste a drop,” Harry was breathing hard, pressing down on his dick with the heel of his palm.

“Louis,” Louis said.

“What?” Harry asked confusion only just breaking through the fog of arousal.

“No more of this ‘babe’ or ‘baby’ shit. I want you moaning my name,” Louis answered, his tone demanding.

“Louis,” Harry moaned, complying with the other man’s wishes. “What would you do to me next, Louis? Tell me. I need it. Need _you_.”

“ _Fuck_ , Harry. You’re such a little cockslut, aren’t you?”

“Mmm,” was Harry’s only answer as he was sneaking his hand into his unzipped trousers under his desk. Louis’ first image of him was turning out to be spot on. Harry was sitting in a cubicle surrounded by the cubicles of his co-workers, painfully hard and aching to have a hand on himself. It was a hazard of the job really.

“After you’d swallowed every last drop of my cum, I’d pull you up and kiss you. Taste myself on your tongue while I teased your hot little ass until you begged me to fuck you,” Louis stated, body warm and flushed with his arousal as he pulled his bottoms down around his knees and teased a finger into his own hole.

“I want that,” Harry whispered harshly as he flicked his wrist, stroking his cock in earnest. “Want you to fuck me so bad, Lou. So hard. Please.”

The way Harry’s voice broke on the ‘please’ had Louis feeling the heat pooling in his belly. He was so close.

“Close, Harry. M’ so close.” Louis slipped a second finger in as he stroked his dick hard and fast.

“Come for me, Louis. I wanna hear you,” Harry breathed into the phone. He was seconds away from his own climax. “Say my name, Lou.”

“Harry!” Louis moaned as he came into his fist, ropes of cum running down his wrist.

“Lou!” Harry returned the favor as his orgasm hit half a second later.

Both boys breathed heavily into the phone as they recovered.

“Well, I’d say you proved you were worthy of my time,” Louis said into the phone with a wry smile.

Harry laughed. Louis thought he had never heard a better laugh.

“That was definitely something special,” Harry answered as he cleaned himself with tissue he kept in his desk drawer and zipped back up.

“Can we…” Louis hesitated.

Harry tensed. He hoped Louis wasn’t about to ask him out. Not that he would mind going out with Louis but it was against the rules to go out with clients and Harry hated having to reject people.

“Can we what?”

“Can we make this a _thing_? Like a weekly thing?” Louis asked suddenly nervous for some reason he couldn’t fathom.

“Oh,” Harry sounded relieved which made Louis _feel_ relieved. He’d worried he was crossing some kind of boundary or something. “Absolutely.”

Louis grinned. He had a weekly phone sex date with the hottest voice he’d ever heard. This was going to be fun.


	2. I Wanna Be Yours

It had been months since Louis had started this _thing_ with Harry. As soon as he’d called the phone sex line and they’d given him the wrong person, a voice distinctly different from the one he’d asked for, Louis had been reluctantly intrigued. So, Louis had given the boy a chance and he’d quickly proven his worth. So much so that Louis had asked for more, a weekly _date_ Louis liked to call it in his head. He wasn’t delusional; he knew it was phone sex. Nothing more. He was also aware that it had quickly become an obsession for him. He’d swiftly become infatuated with the honey slow, tantalizingly deep voice that got him off from the other end of the line. And as time passed and they took their time talking before getting down to business, he’d started becoming enamored of the boy behind the voice. Which was crazy, and more than a little stupid. For all Louis knew, Harry might not have even been the boy’s real name. And the things he told Louis could just be part of the act. Something to keep Louis calling. And it was certainly working, putting a heavy dent in Louis’ wallet. And, Louis was sure, would eventually put a pretty big dent in his heart if things kept going the way they were.

That’s why when his mother had called ready to set Louis up on another blind date, he’d accepted after only a moment’s deliberation. That’s why he was at a restaurant on the expensive side of town waiting patiently for his date to show up. That’s why, even though the guy was ten minutes late, Louis wasn’t getting up and walking out the door.

Still, even though he’d gone along with it this time, Louis had made his mother _swear_ that this would be the last time she set Louis up on a blind date. She had sworn with some reluctance saying that she simply couldn’t resist this time when she had met the son of her friend from book club. He was too adorable and sweet to pass up, she had said.

Suddenly, a guy entered the restaurant so hastily that the door slammed against the wall, the loud noise pulling Louis from his thoughts. The lad was a tad too breathless to care for the ruckus he’d made, bent over trying to get air into his lungs like he’d run all the way there. Louis couldn’t help studying him. Black skinny jeans covered his legs and he appeared to be wearing a band tee underneath a blazer. His hair was swept off his forehead but Louis could see curls peeking out from behind his ears. Standing to his full height he said something to the hostess. He appeared apologetic about the door but then he was flashing a charming smile and the hostess was leading the guy in Louis’ direction. God, he hoped this guy was who he was waiting for. If the boy Louis was looking at was, in fact, his date tonight, he might actually _thank_ his mother this time.

Louis’ heart thumped erratically when the guy smiled at him as the hostess gestured to the seat in front of Louis. He said something to her quietly that Louis thought was a ‘thank you’ but he couldn’t really hear it as Louis’ date pulled out his chair sinking down onto it with an easy grace.

Louis felt ridiculous; he didn’t even know the guy’s name. His mother hadn’t even gotten around to telling him before he’d agreed to the date and then she’d been so excited and Louis had been trying to calm her down that in the midst of getting all the other details, the _name of his freaking date_ had slipped through the cracks.

“Sorry I’m late,” the guy said and Louis’ eyes went wide. _That voice_. “My cab got caught in traffic. I finally just got out and ran the rest of the way here. I know it’s no excuse though. I should have left earlier.”

Harry was looking at him with worry clear on his features and Louis wanted to reassure him but his voice had apparently decided to go on holiday because his mouth was moving but nothing was coming out.

“Oh, sorry! Where are my manners?” Harry misinterpreted the silence, reaching a hand across the table. “I’m Harry.”

Louis took his hand gingerly, a hand that he’d been imagining for months running along his body. His imagination didn’t do it justice he realized as it engulfed his smaller hand completely.

He had to clear his throat to get his voice to work as Harry shook his hand, waiting for Louis to introduce himself as well. He was almost afraid of what would happen when he spoke. He was also terrified of what might _not_ happen if he didn’t give this night a go.

“Louis,” he answered watching for Harry’s reaction.

It was immediate. Harry’s timid smile dropped a little at the sound of his voice, his hand stilled but didn’t drop Louis’, and his eyes widened in surprise.

“Louis?” He whispered in awe of the boy across the table.

Louis nodded slowly afraid that Harry was going to end things right then.

To his surprise, Harry laughed. It was a loud, sharp bark of laughter that had Harry turning pink with embarrassment and clapping a hand over his mouth. Louis thought it was the cutest thing ever.

“Is it weird that when my mother told me she’d set me up on a blind date, and I heard the name ‘Louis’, I hoped it was you?” Harry said with a nervous grin as he let his hand drop back down to the table. He let it rest on the menu and Louis wondered if he was hesitating to pick it up because he thought Louis might walk out.

“No,” Louis answered grinning back. “My mum was so excited that I agreed to go, that she didn’t even tell me your name but I think I was still somehow hoping it would be you.”

Louis was always a firm believer that you go big or go home so he had no problems laying all his cards on the table. He just hoped that Harry wouldn’t be freaked out by it.

Harry grinned shyly down at the table and Louis couldn’t believe that face could get lovelier but Harry seemed intent on proving him wrong. When he looked back up, his green eyes shining with happiness, Louis couldn’t help reaching over and letting his hand rest on top of Harry’s. Harry maneuvered his pinky out from under Louis’ fingers and twined it with Louis’ pinky.

“So,” Louis started before hesitating. Then, shaking off his momentary cowardice, he continued. “Everything you told me on the phone, about yourself. Was it true?”

Harry looked sheepishly down at the table. Louis was noticing that Harry seemed to do that a lot.

“It wasn’t, was it?” Louis prodded, feeling a bit disappointed. He’d really liked the boy Harry had made himself out to be in their conversations.

“No, Louis. That’s what’s so embarrassing. It _was_ ,” Harry answered, eyes abandoning the table to look into Louis’ eyes. “I never lied to you, Lou. I could tell from that first time you yelled at me, what is it? Five months ago? I knew I liked you right away. I was breaking all the rules for you right from the start.”

“Really?” Louis asks a bit breathless from Harry’s confession.

Harry just looks at Louis through his eyelashes with a shy smile that spurs Louis on.

“How would you feel about breaking a few more rules?” Louis smirked, gripping Harry’s hand a little tighter.

Harry looked at Louis questioningly. “Like, what kind of rules?”

“The rules of first dates,” Louis stated, smirk growing as he stood up confident that Harry would go along with his plans. “What do you say we get out of here?”

Harry raised an eyebrow wanting to make a joke asking Louis what kind of boy he thought he was but decided against it. He _did_ work as a phone sex operator for a living. Instead, he followed Louis’ lead, standing from his chair and taking the opportunity to twine their fingers for real.

“I’d love that.”

“Sir?” Their waiter looked baffled as he finally decided to show up.

“I can get better service at home,” Louis called loudly to the man as he pulled a laughing Harry toward the exit. “And I’m going to.”

 

~@~

 

As soon as they stepped out into the street, Harry pulled Louis into his arms.

“Hi,” he said, smiling down at Louis’ surprised expression.

“H-hi,” Louis stuttered, a bit stunned at being so close to such a beauty. Well, he planned to get much closer before the night was over but this, the slightly awkward sweetness, was a bit sudden and unexpected.

Harry bit his bottom lip as his eyes trailed down Louis’ face and stopped on his very inviting mouth.

Unable to hold back any longer, Louis lunged forward and connected their lips, arms going around Harry’s neck like they belonged there. Harry reciprocated immediately, pulling Louis tighter to him.

The trip to Louis’ flat passed in a blur of heated kisses and roaming hands in the back of the cab. Louis had actually taken his own car to the restaurant but he didn’t want to break away from the perfect specimen of beauty that was kissing him long enough to drive home. He could barely bring himself to break away long enough to catch his breath before diving back in for more.

The time it took Louis to unlock the door to his flat was agony, his erection pressing tight against his trousers and Harry’s pressing against him from behind as Harry’s lips left wet kisses on his neck. Louis cursed at his disobedient fingers until they finally managed to get the key in the lock.

He wasted no time once they were inside, pulling Harry to his room and urgently pushing off the other boy’s blazer. Harry, ever so helpful, rushed to finish undressing the rest of the way, lips never straying too far from Louis' body. Soon, he stood fully naked in front of Louis who hadn’t removed a stitch of clothing yet.

Harry pulled back from kissing Louis’ neck as he felt Louis freeze before him.

“Is everything alright?” He asked concern clear on his features.

Louis’ eyes trailed Harry’s naked, tanned, tattoo-covered skin. He was pretty sure his eyes were drawing hearts all over the other boy’s flesh, worshiping every inch.

“Lou?” Harry questioned voice husky with want.

That was what drew Louis back into himself, the unadulterated _desire_ in Harry’s tone.

“Perfect,” Louis answered when he could find his voice. “Everything is perfect.”

Harry smiled, dimple shining on his left cheek, as he reached for Louis once more.

Even as he let himself be pulled back into Harry’s space, Louis started hurriedly pulling at his clothes, throwing them out of the way and grabbing onto Harry with reckless abandon. He wanted to feel every centimeter of Harry pressed up against him. He had from that first moment.

Harry hummed at the sensation of Louis licking into his mouth with such longing as they caressed each other with gentle touches. It had been such a long time since Harry had anything _real_ and he just hoped Louis was as genuine in his feelings as he was.

Walking backward, Louis pulled the two of them over to the bed, breaking away from Harry to scramble backwards onto it. Harry crawled over Louis, just as the boy expected him to but instead of going in for a kiss, he leaned to the side and whispered in Louis’ ear, fingers wrapped tightly into Louis’ soft, tousled locks. “Want you to do everything you said you would the first time you called me, Lou. Do you remember?”

Louis’ eyes widened at Harry’s words but he nodded, gently pushing Harry off of him and flipping their positions.

“Now, let’s see…if I remember correctly, I was supposed to hold you down,” Louis said smirking as he trapped Harry’s wrists in his smaller hands and pulled them above his head, pressing them down into the pillows.

Harry didn’t fight it, lust-filled eyes never moving from Louis’ face, lips slightly parted in expectation.

“And then… what came next?” Louis asks, pretending as though he couldn’t quite remember. Really, he just wanted to hear Harry say it.

“Fuck my mouth,” Harry said his voice thin and breathy as though he wasn’t getting enough air to his lungs. “You were supposed to fuck my mouth.”

“Oh, right,” Louis chose that moment to grind down, his cock brushing Harry’s roughly and knocking the breath from the other boy entirely.

Louis studied Harry’s face for a moment before kissing him forcefully, Harry submitting to him fully.

“You want to taste my cock, Harry?” Louis teased when he broke away, rubbing his cock lightly but insistently against Harry’s.

Harry smirked back at him. “Well, I didn’t get my dinner, so I _am_ a bit hungry.”

Louis nipped at Harry’s bottom lip for the sass. “Don’t get cheeky, Harry.”

“Sorry,” Harry said not looking the slightest bit apologetic.

“Good,” Louis praised anyway, pressing a sweet kiss to Harry’s bitten lip. “Now, let’s get in a better position, yeah?”

Louis released Harry’s wrists and sat up as Harry slid off the bed, coming to rest on his knees on the floor by the edge. Louis followed Harry, sitting on the edge of the mattress as Harry settled himself between Louis’ legs. The look on Harry’s face was pure seduction as he tucked his arms behind his back to let Louis know that he had full control of the situation.

Louis’ hands buried themselves in Harry’s hair as the taller boy leaned forward and sucked the head of Louis’ cock into his mouth. Louis closed his eyes tightly and whimpered at how wonderful it felt. When he looked back down, Harry was looking up at him from under his eyelashes. He looked downright sinful with his cheeks hollowed and his eyes never straying from Louis’ face.

“Gonna see how much you can take, love,” Louis warned, hands tightening their grip on Harry’s silky locks.

Harry moaned his assent.

And Louis began to thrust himself into Harry’s mouth, slowly at first but as it became clear just how much Harry could handle, Louis became more forceful. Harry seemed to enjoy it, being manhandled, having to take every inch of what Louis was feeding him. His tongue was driving Louis mad with pleasure and want.

“Harry, I—“ Louis broke off, his breath catching as Harry swirled his tongue around the head of Louis’ dick. “I’m coming.”

The words were breathy leaving Louis’ lips but Harry definitely heard them. He didn’t want to pull off yet though, Louis hadn’t kept his promise to Harry’s liking. He hadn’t made Harry choke on it yet, not really. But seeing that Harry wasn’t pulling back, Louis thrust deeper as he came, pushing further into Harry’s throat.

 _Satisfaction_. That’s the only word for what Harry felt as Louis pulled out of his mouth, his throat sore, lips puffy, the taste of Louis’ cum lingering pleasantly on his tongue.

As Harry looked up at him with a blissed-out yet smug smile, Louis grabbed him by the chin and pulled him up to kiss him deeply. Tongues tangling with the taste of Louis passing between them.

They rolled onto the bed together, lips never detaching as they groped and grabbed at each other.

As they continued kissing, Louis reached next to him on the night table and picked up the lube that was always there when he had his weekly calls with Harry. He pulled away from Harry to slick up his fingers, eyes sliding to the boy that was watching him expectantly once he was done.

“You remember what comes next, right?” Louis asked smiling and wiggling an eyebrow at Harry.

“I’m hoping it’s me,” Harry said with a leer before Louis trapped his lips in another kiss.

As Harry’s tongue ran over Louis’, Louis reached down between Harry’s legs, running his lube-slicked fingers over Harry’s entrance.

Harry keened in the back of his throat and spread his legs more, inviting Louis to open him up. So Louis did, slipping one finger in smoothly with little resistance. Harry moaned with desire and thrust down onto Louis’ finger even as he sucked on the other boy’s tongue. Slowly, Louis worked in two fingers, then three brushing over Harry’s prostate occasionally to tease the boy until he was writhing in Louis’ embrace.

“Do it,” Harry broke away from their kiss to whisper. “Fuck me, please, Louis. I can’t take another second without you inside me.”

Well, how could Louis possibly argue with that? He reached back to the night table, pulling the drawer open and grabbing a condom. But before he could do anything with it Harry yanked it from his hands. Louis watched with amusement as Harry hurriedly ripped it open with his teeth and pulled it from the package, wasting no time putting it on Louis’ hard, flushed cock. He grabbed the discarded bottle of lube from beside him on the bed and poured some in his hand, slicking Louis up in a manner that was close to frantic. When he was done, he looked up to see Louis staring at him with a smile that was fond but verging on laughter.

“Oh, shut up and fuck me,” Harry commanded with an embarrassed smile that colored his cheeks the sweetest shade of pink.

“I think I can do that,” Louis smirked nudging against Harry’s rim playfully until Harry wrapped his legs around Louis’ waist pulling him forcefully closer.

“ _I think_ you better do it soon, or I’m going to go crazy,” Harry pulled Louis down by his neck into another fiery kiss.

Louis pushed in a little, stopping when the head of his dick was enveloped inside of Harry and pulling back from the kiss.

“Now you know how I felt every time I called you,” he breathed before ducking in for another kiss.

Harry held him back though, hands pushing back gently on Louis’ shoulders. “You know it was the same for me, right? That every time we talked about what I wanted to do to you or what I wanted you to do to me, I wished it was real. That it _could be_ real.”

Louis studied Harry’s face and finding only honesty and passion shining back at him, he beamed at the boy lying beneath him. “I do now.”

He recaptured Harry’s mouth bruising it with dirty, wet kisses as he started to work himself further into Harry’s tightness. Harry’s nails dug into Louis’ back, biting the flesh as he raked his fingers downward. Louis moaned and pushed a bit deeper, Harry assaulting his senses from every angle. Once he was buried completely he tried to wait, to give Harry time to adjust but Harry was done waiting.

“Move,” He ordered, breathing heavily against Louis’ lips.

Louis withdrew slowly before surging back in. Harry gave a thrust of his own with each rock of Louis’ hips, until they were both quaking from exertion and need. Louis was vaguely aware of the obscenities Harry was whispering into his neck as he felt something deep down building to its breaking point. He reached in between their burning, sweat-covered bodies and took Harry’s cock in hand, stroking it in time with the rocking of his hips.

A broken sound made its way out of Harry’s mouth just before he came over Louis’ fingers. Louis followed, coming not two thrusts later to explosions behind his eyes and the wet gasps of Harry beneath him trying to catch his breath.

Louis brushed his lips against Harry’s before carefully pulling out. He pulled off the condom, tying it off and throwing it in the trash bin as he left the room to get something to clean them with. He returned with a wet flannel to find Harry leaning up on his elbows and watching him with a careful look in his eyes, like he was about to broach a sensitive topic.

“What?” Louis asked laughing a bit at Harry’s serious expression as he wiped a few stray splashes of cum from Harry’s abdomen.

Harry didn’t answer, biting his lip as he watched Louis work. It didn’t take Louis long to wash him off though and then he was faced with those deep blue, smiling eyes that he couldn’t get enough of and Harry couldn’t not say it. He was nervous though, so he stalled leaning forward and kissing Louis again. Louis went with it, giving in to Harry’s determined mouth, his insistent tongue.

After a few minutes of fevered making-out Louis broke away, laying back on the bed and snuggling into Harry’s side.

“Mmm,” Louis hummed blissfully. “That was nice.”

“Yeah, it was,” Harry watched Louis face intently, watched the way Louis’ eyelids were drooping as sleep tried to pull him under. It was time. Harry couldn’t wait anymore because if he let it go until morning he might not get the chance to say it. He might wake up alone…

“Louis?”

“Hmm?”

“Is this a bad time for the ‘what-exactly-are-we-doing’ talk?” Harry asked watching closely to see what Louis’ reaction might be but Louis just snuggled closer.

“I believe it’s called savoring the afterglow,” Louis joked, his smile crinkling his eyes in a way that Harry found himself falling in love with.

“You know what I mean,” Harry answered quietly, not appreciating the attempt at humor when he was trying to bare his soul.

Hearing the seriousness in Harry’s tone, Louis sat up and gave Harry his full attention. “Sure, babe. Sorry. Well…, what do _you_ want to happen from here?”

Harry looked down at his hands that had started toying with a loose string on Louis’ quilt at some point. Taking a steadying breath, he let it out slowly and looked back up at the boy waiting patiently, maybe even a bit nervously, beside him. “What would you say to having exclusive rights to my time?”

“I’m not sure what you’re asking,” Louis answered, brows wrinkled in confusion. “Do you mean the phone sex line? Because I doubt you’d make very good money that way and my wallet is suffering a bit as it is…”

Harry cut Louis’ rambling off with soft lips and wet kisses.

“I’m quitting the phone line, you dolt,” Harry stated when he pulled away, fondness coloring every word. “I was only doing it to pay off my loans for Uni, which you helped with greatly, so thank you. And also, there’s really only one person I want to help get off from now on. If he’ll have me anyway.”

“Well, he can’t have you. You’re mine now,” Louis retorted stealing another kiss.

Except he wasn’t really stealing, they were all his to begin with.

 

~~3 Months later~~

 

“Should we get some bananas?” Harry asked holding up a bunch of the yellow fruit, studying it as though he was looking for flaws.

“Are you _out_ of bananas?” Louis questioned trying to show exasperation on his face, anything but the affection he knew was likely to be found there. Shopping with Harry was a nightmare but Louis wouldn’t give it up for anything. He was stupidly in love with the boy.

“I think I still have some,” Harry tilted his head trying to remember, his curls flowing gracefully with the movement. “Like, three or so.”

“Well, those will be gone tomorrow,” Louis stated mocking his fruit-eating boyfriend. “Best get more then.”

“Heeeyyy,” Harry protested as Louis pulled the bananas out of his clutches, leaving the one that Harry was grasping behind in his hand. “That wasn’t very nice.”

As Harry pouted at Louis both boys heard someone speak from the other side of the stand.

“ _That voice_.”

The two of them turned to see a man peering at Harry around the edge of the bananas with wide eyes. “Do I know yo—”

“Nope! Nuh-uh! You’re mistaken,” Louis cut the man off pulling Harry by the arm and swiftly heading for a different aisle. “And even if you weren’t, he’s **mine**.”

Harry laughed at his boyfriend’s jealous antics as he allowed himself to be dragged away.

And if he noticed Louis sticking his tongue out childishly at the stranger, well it just made his smile grow even wider.


End file.
